


An "Hour" to Relax

by revolutionary_lancelot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, French Terms of Endearment, Hammocks, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i love them dearly for it, like blink and you'll miss it, they are complete saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionary_lancelot/pseuds/revolutionary_lancelot
Summary: “Fine. I’ll go,” he muttered into Laf’s bicep, unable to stop the small smile that crossed his face at his boyfriend’s cheer, “but only for an hour.”





	An "Hour" to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough hamlaf in this fandom and that's a crime

New York’s week-long heat wave was coming to a close. The day’s weather was still sweltering at 92° F but was welcome for not being in the triple digits. Lafayette was rejoicing at the thought of being able to step out of the apartment without melting and was hell-bent on making Alex enjoy it regardless of whether he wanted to.

“Alexander, _mon coeur_ , will you please come out here?” Lafayette requested from the kitchen. He heard Alex’s laptop snap shut before he wandered out of their bedroom. He was wearing a pair of Laf’s workout shorts with a hair tie cinching the waistband to keep them from falling off, paired with an old King’s tank top that no doubt hadn’t seen the light of day since he had graduated. The thin wire-framed glasses perched high on his nose caused Lafayette to smile: his lectures to his boyfriend about preserving his eyesight finally making an impact. The Frenchman made his way towards Alexander and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“This is great, Laf,” Alex commented, punctuating his approval with a quick kiss on the shoulder, “but I don't think you called me out here just to hug me.”

“ _Mon petit ami intelligent_! Whatever would I do without you?” Lafayette pulled back enough to grab Alexander’s hand and pull him towards the kitchen island. “But yes, I was wondering if you wanted mimosas or just juice on our picnic.” Alex looked up from where he had settled himself on a stool surrounding the island.

“What? We’re going on a picnic?” Lafayette nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course! It is finally cool enough to go outside, and I want to spend time with you!” Alexander watched his boyfriend bounce around the kitchen, gathering snacks and adding them to a basket, while he chewed his lip anxiously.

“I dunno, Laf...” he trailed off. “I have so much work to do and Washington might get annoy-” A chaste kiss on his lips cut Alex off. Lafayette reached his arm around Alexander to comb through his hair, making the brunet sigh and rest his head on Laf’s chest.

“Washington is not going to be annoyed with you for taking a short break, _mon ange_ ,” Lafayette insisted. “I’m sure he would be delighted to know that you’re slowing down for a few hours.” Alexander made a weak noise of protest at the offered time slot. “Please? Just an hour or two for us to eat and talk, _je te promets, mon amour_.” Alex squirmed in Lafayette’s grip, not looking up because he knew that Laf would be laying his puppy dog eyes on thick.

“Fine. I’ll go,” he muttered into Laf’s bicep, unable to stop the small smile that crossed his face at his boyfriend’s cheer, “but only for an hour.”

 

──────────

 

When Lafayette started smothering Alex with attention as soon as they found a shady spot Alex could only assume it was due to the minimal contact that occurred on the walk to the park. The sidewalks had limited tree cover, emphasizing the sun’s already striking heat. In an attempt to keep just that much cooler, the normally affectionate couple had shaved their PDA down to simple hand-holding. Alexander felt lucky that they were both heat-tolerant people otherwise Laf’s need to be essentially attached to Alex would have baked him in the afternoon calefaction.

Alexander ate substantially more food that Lafayette, who had eaten a proper breakfast that morning. The full feeling in his stomach and constant state of severe sleep deprivation were making Alex more tired than usual. He had draped himself over Laf when the sluggishness really started to hit.

“ _Mon chou_ , are you falling asleep?” Laf asked, an amused lilt in his voice. Alex nodded slowly and tried to burrow his face further into Lafayette’s shoulder.

“Stop moving. You’re a good pillow.” Lafayette chuckled and pulled his boyfriend up off the ground, ignoring Alexander’s displeased grunts and whines.

“Stay upright for a moment, _minou_ , and I will set something up.” Alex preened at the nickname with a dozy grin gracing his features. He swayed gently in his sleepy haze, focused only on the comfortable warmth of the sun on his skin and the quiet sounds of Lafayette pulling something out of their picnic basket.

“There. All done.” Lafayette tenderly grabbed Alex’s forearms and led him towards the tree where he had strung up a hammock. With some careful maneuvering, he was able to get himself and a half-asleep Alexander up into it. Alex wriggled around on top of Laf until he was sufficiently comfortable, which Lafayette delighted in watching. He stretched one leg out of the hammock to gently sway them in hopes of getting Alexander to fall asleep. The shorter man yawned into Lafayette’s chest, drawing his attention away from the sunlight dancing through the tree above them.

“Since when do we own a hammock?” he muttered while curling his fingers into Laf’s soft, blue t-shirt.

“Since I decided that I like this pliant, sleepy side of you, _petit lion_ ,” Laf replied. Alexander sighed, satisfying himself with tracing patterns onto Lafayette’s ribs instead of making a snarky retaliation. He fell still when Lafayette started humming quietly and enjoyed the vibrations the song was making in Laf’s body. He had a nice voice, not what Alex had expected the first time the Frenchman sang. It was higher than his speaking inflection and could be a smidge off-key at times. Alexander felt special whenever Lafayette chose to carry a tune around him, as Laf had said a few times that he doesn’t like singing in front of people. With that thought in mind, Alex shifted his head up to ask him why.

“Oh,” Lafayette stammered, usually so well composed and confident. “My singing voice isn’t, _comment dites-toi_... pretty.” He shrugged. Alex frowned up at him before glancing down to properly thread their fingers together.

“Of course you have a pretty singing voice, Laf,” he assured him. The taller man laughed quietly.

“I’m glad you think so, _ma colombe_ because you are one of the few who will hear it.” The pet name made Alexander wrinkle his nose this time.

“‘My dove’? Where are you even getting these from?” Alex was pulled up to be eye level with Lafayette, meeting him halfway for a kiss.

“Us French have dozens of ways to refer to the people we deem most important to us,” he replied after pulling away. “It is the language of love, _non_?”

“I like them,” Alexander said against Lafayette’s lips. “Call me more.” Laf raised an eyebrow, then furrowed them to come up with others. Alex stretched up a bit more to place a kiss on Laf’s nose, then rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder to give him room to think.

“ _Ma chérie_.” He paused. “ _M_ _a moitié_. _Mon trésor_. _Mon nounours_. _Doudou_.” Alex sucked in a little gasp when he heard the last one. At the change, Laf wrapped his arm tighter around him.

“That’s from Creole roots,” he murmured. “‘ _Doudou_ ’. My mom used to call James and I that, back on Saint Croix.” Lafayette mentally slapped himself for picking something that he knew was popular in the West Indies.

“Alex, I’m sorry.” Laf sounded sincere in his apology. “I didn’t mean to say something that would cause bad memories to resurface.”

“No! No, it’s fine!” Alexander pushed himself as far as the hammock would allow to make proper eye contact with his boyfriend. “I didn’t mind it. The memories associated with that are mostly all good. You can keep calling me it, it’s nice.” He flushed a bit, making Laf’s face break out into a grin.

“Then I have new names for you, _mon chaton_ ,” he exclaimed and pressed a kiss to the side of Alexander’s mouth. Alex sighed happily. He shuffled his body back down to lay on top of Lafayette like before. Laf resumed his humming after a few minutes of content silence, lulling Alex back into a calm sense of sleep.

“ _Je t’aime_ , Laf,” Alex mumbled before dozing off.

“ _Je t’aime_ , Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment + kudos are my life source :)


End file.
